Annoying
by FI.Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: [RL/SB] Kata Sirius, Remus itu lebih menyebalkan dari dirinya. Dan, apakah Remus memang benar-benar menyebalkan seperti katanya?/"Yang di dalam 'lebih hangat' lagi." "Jangan coba-coba, Remus!"/Bottom!Sirius, slash, RnR please!


**Disclaimer : J.K Rowlling**

 **Word : 885**

 **Pair : Remus x Sirius _(you can back if you don't like the pair or just like SBRL not both of them (SBRL and RLSB))_**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Annoying**

.

"Sirius, apa kau ingat dengan pertanyaan Prongs kemarin?"

Sang pemilik nama menoleh ke arah sumber suara, "Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidakkah kau pikir, itu sangat lucu?"

"Hmp." Sirius membuang wajahnya lalu disambut kekehan geli dari Remus yang memeluknya dari arah belakang, menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Sirius.

 _ **Flashback : On**_

 _James Potter, sahabatnya, pernah bertanya sesuatu pada Sirius –yang mampu membuat Remus bisa tertawa kencang mendengarnya. Dengan wajah polos, James bertanya , "Sejak kalian mulai jadian dulu sekali, siapa yang paling menyebalkan? Aku bertaruh bahwa Moony akan menyebutmu, Pads."_

 _Sirius langsung memasang wajah juteknya sedangkan Remus tergelak tak berhenti._

 _James menatap aneh keduanya, seolah berpendapat bahwa sifat Sirius dan Remus tertukar. Atau mungkin mereka meminum ramuan Polijus dan memakai wujud kekasih mereka sendiri untuk mengerjai dirinya._ Who knows _?_

 _Tapi jawaban yang muncul dari mulut Sirius membuat James melongo, "Bila kau suka lama-lama berduaan dengannya, kau akan tahu bahwa Moony 'lebih' menyebalkan dariku!"_

 _Sedangkan Remus berdehem pelan. "Well, aku hanya mau menunjukkan sifat terpendamku pada orang yang kucintai saja. Benarkan, Siri?" Remus mengerling ke arah Sirius yang mendengus malas._

" _Ya, ya."_

 _ **Flashback : Off**_

"Memangnya aku menyebalkan?" tanya Remus mengecup kening Sirius sebentar sebelum duduk di sampingnya, "bagi orang lain tidak."

"Bagiku iya, kau sangat menyebalkan."

Remus mengangkat sedikit tubuh Sirius yang lebih kecil ke pangkuannya. "Darimananya?"

Sirius pura-pura berpikir keras, "Kau kadang menggangguku saat aku melakukan sesuatu, selalu menggodaku di depan yang lain, mengacau ketika aku bermain Quidditch dengan Prongs, menjahiliku waktu mandi dengan mengatakan Lily datang berkunjung bersama Harry, menciumku saat aku masih tertidur, dan banyak lagi!" Sirius menjawab sambil merentangkan tangan layaknya anak kecil dengan wajah yang polosnya minta ampun.

"Bahkan ciuman pagi pun dikatakan menyebalkan?"

"Moony, kau menciumku saat jam 4 pagi."

"Benarkah?"

"Moony!"

Remus tertawa ketika Sirius terlihat kesal, dia mencubit pipi kekasihnya gemas –tanpa memedulikan protesannya. Remus memeluk erat tubuh Sirius, sedangkan Sirius hanya santai sambil memakan kue kering buatan Lily yang diantarkannya tadi pagi, dia malah suka dengan Remus yang memeluknya hangat, terasa begitu nyaman. Dia suka sekali.

"Siri," panggil Remus melingkarkan tangan kokohnya pada pinggang Sirius.

"Ya?"

"Dirimu enak dipeluk," ujar Remus dihadiahi gerutuan Sirius, "aku tidak menyebalkan lagi, 'kan?"

" _You're still annoying_ , Moony. Dan, ajarkan tanganmu untuk tidak masuk ke bajuku sembarangan, Remus!"

Remus mengkerutkan keningnya tak setuju, "Yang di dalam 'lebih hangat' lagi," bisiknya tepat di telinga Sirius, lalu menggigitnya pelan.

"Jangan coba-coba, Remus," ancam Sirius mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, tapi tangannya masih mengambil kue-kue itu untuk dimakan.

Pria itu mengabaikan perkataan Sirius, salah satu tangannya masih sibuk berkeliaran mengikuti garis perut rata kekasihnya, lalu dengan jahil menekannya.

"Ah! Geli, Remus!" Tawa Sirius, dia mulai memberontak tapi tetap bisa dihalangi oleh Remus untuk tidak berdiri.

Remus masih menggeliti area perut dan pinggang Sirius sambil tersenyum jahil, "Kau benar-benar 'anjing' yang menggoda."

" _Stop it! Stop it!_ " Sirius sibuk tertawa sampai berair, dia pun memukul-mukul kecil tangan Remus yang betah mengerjainya.

Remus memilih berhenti, Sirius menatapnya nyalang. "Kau tahu kalau aku sensitif di bagian itu!" Protes Sirius memukul dada Remus pelan, menepis tangan Remus yang mau mengelus kepalanya.

Dia _ngambek_.

"Kau seperti anjing ya."

"Tolong ingat Moony, animagus milikku berbentuk anjing. Dan kau memang menyebalkan!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, maafkan aku?"

" _No_!"

" _Please?_ "

" _Still no!_ "

Sirius memalingkan wajahnya dari Remus yang menatapnya lembut, dia mendengar kekasihnya tertawa kecil. "Padfoot," panggilnya tapi dihiraukannya.

"Padfoot!" Remus memanggilnya lagi, tapi dia menghiraukannya lagi. "Padfoot, pandang aku." Sirius mau tak mau melihat Remus, karena dia menghadap ke Remus langsung sebab tetap dipangku.

"Apa?"

"Ada remahan kue di ujung mulutmu," kekeh Remus membuat wajahnya merah padam, "sini kubersihkan," lanjutnya mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Sirius bagai terkena mantra Petrificus Totalus, dia membeku di tempat ketika Remus membersihkan remahan kue di ujung mulutnya itu dengan mulut Remus sendiri. Dia bisa merasakan lidah Remus menjilati remahan yang menempel.

Apalagi Remus yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, dia langsung mencium bibir tipis itu, menciumnya ganas. Dirasakannya jari-jari Sirius di setiap sela rambutnya, menekan kepala Remus untuk mendalami ciuman mereka.

Remus menyeringai dalam hati saat mendengar lenguhan yang lolos dari mulut Sirius. Sirius juga mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Remus, menikmati sentuhan yang Remus berikan padanya meski hanya sekedar ciuman lembut. Tidak memaksa atau menuntut, benar-benar lembut dan menyenangkan.

Setelah beberapa waktu, Remus melepas pagutan mereka, lalu menatap wajah Sirius yang memerah dan sekilas terlihat kilatan nyaman di mata biru gelapnya. Sirius hanya malu, dia menundukkan kepalanya, memikirkan betapa merahnya wajahnya sekarang. Pasti sangatlah merah hingga Remus betah melihatnya terus-menerus.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa menit dalam posisi seperti itu, sejenak suara detik jam yang terdengar, hingga tergantikan dengan tawaan yang lepas dari Remus.

Sirius menatapnya kesal lagi. " _What_?!"

"Haha–astaga! Kau sungguh manis!" Balas Remus memeluk riang Sirius, "wajahmu yang memerah sangat imut!" Lanjutnya tetap tertawa.

"Dirimu memang menyebalkan, Moony! Lebih menyebalkan dari Prongs dan Wormtail! Tidak sia-sia aku mengatakan kau lebih menyebalkan dariku pada James kemarin!"

"Pft, k-kau lucu sekali," ujar Remus mencoba menahan tawanya kembali.

"Moony!" Rajuk Sirius malah membuat Remus tertawa lagi, "berhenti tertawa!"

Sirius membalas gelitikan Remus sebelumnya yang membuat tawa Remus makin besar, hingga akhirnya mereka dalam posisi berbaring di sofa dengan Sirius yang menindih badan besar Remus. Mereka menghabiskan hari tersebut dengan tawaan dan candaan, pertanyaan pertama Remus yang menyebalkan membuat mereka semakin berbahagia.

Sirius tak peduli dengan sifat Remus yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan, toh Remus tetaplah Remus yang dia cintai.

.

.

 **End**


End file.
